vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Pepsiman
Summary Pepsiman is an official Pepsi mascot from Pepsi's Japanese corporate branch, created sometime around the mid-1990s. His role in the advertisements is to appear with Pepsi to thirsty people or people craving soda. In 1996, Sega-AM2 released the Sega Saturn version of its arcade fighting game Fighting Vipers. In 1999, KID developed a video game for the PlayStation entitled Pepsiman. As the titular character, the player runs "on rails" (forced motion on a scrolling linear path), skateboards, rolls, and stumbles through various areas, avoiding dangers and collecting cans of Pepsi, all while trying to reach a thirsty person as in the commercials. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B Name: Pepsiman Origin: Pepsi Gender: Male (Male and female variants exist but the male is the one most depicted) Age: Unknown Classification: Humanoid, Superhero Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts and Acrobatics (In Fighting Vipers), Toon Force, Summoning, Water Manipulation (Through Pepsi cans), Enhanced Hearing (Can hear people calling for Pepsiman and sense people asking for Pepsi from miles away), Technopathy (Fixed a computer system that governs Pepsi City and that controls the supply of Pepsi world wide) Attack Potency: ''' '''Wall level (Casually ran through wood and ironed walls several times.) Speed: Superhuman (Outran a "not Coca-Cola truck" chasing him at normal speed, the average truck speed being between 50 and 60 miles per hour) with Subsonic reactions (Can dodge and jump over cars and motorbikes trying to run him over) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human (Estimated to be able to lift at least 208.57 kg), possibly higher Striking Strength: Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Can fall from large heights, get crushed by rocks, run over by cars and still get back up and run) Stamina: High (Can run through a desert without getting winded) Range: Standard melee range. About 26.82 meters with Pepsi cola summoning. Standard Equipment: Pepsi cans. Optional Equipment: Snowboard, skateboard, surfboard Intelligence: Fluctuates. While he is good at delivering Pepsi to those in need and parkouring through some dire situations, he often ignores surrounding signals and therefore looks clumsy as to not notice glass doors and miscalculate his jumps and street maneuvers. Weaknesses: When he is concentrated on doing certain things he may ignore surrounding threats, often placing him in awkward and unlikely situations he could have easily avoided. He seems to need to drink Pepsi to maintain his stamina. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Pepsi Summoning:' Be it liquid or contained in Pepsi cans, Pepsiman can summon its trademark liquid to quench any human's thirst at will. Notes: *There are 1 more male mascot and 1 more female mascot featured in a few of their own commercials for Pepsi Twist and Diet Pepsi Twist; their appearances are basically Pepsiman wearing a lemon-shaped balaclava (with the female mascot possessing slightly bigger breasts, a slimmer waist and a more feminine outlook). Gallery Pepsiman by theboyks in 24 47 - SGDQ 2016 - Part 158|A speedrun of the game pepsi06.jpg|Pepsiman in Fighting Vipers Others Notable Victories: Baldi (Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning) Baldi's Profile (Speed was equalized) Coca-Cola Kid (Coca-Cola Kid) Kid's profile (Speed was equalized) Bagi (Tezuka-Verse) Bagi's Profile (Speed was equalized) Jaws (Character) (Jaws) Jaws' Profile (Games Jaws was used, and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Connie Maheswaran (Steven Universe) Connie's profile (Both were at 9-B and speed was equalized) Leone Abbacchio (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Abbacchio's profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Water Users Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Humans Category:Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Toon Force Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Technopaths Category:Technology Users Category:Summoners Category:Superheroes Category:Pepsiman Category:Mascots Category:Tier 9 Category:Martial Artists Category:Acrobats Category:Silent Characters